


Сталкер

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Steampunk, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: Сперва Вэнс встречал Марфа после работы пару раз в неделю. Затем каждый день. Позже он начал поджидать работягу у дома еще и по утрам. И их каждодневное общение свелось ко всё возрастающей заинтересованности со стороны Вэнса и нескрываемому раздражению со стороны Марфа.— Как дела?— Не твое дело.— На работе все хорошо?— Не твое дело.— А чем обедал?— Не твое дело.
Relationships: Марф/Вэнс
Kudos: 4





	Сталкер

Марф проклинал тот день, когда в ответ на бодрое Хантово «А давайте после смены всей бригадой заглянем в «ПараДизель»! Все равно впереди длинные выходные!» мужчина впервые за время работы на заводе согласился.  
  
Не то чтобы работяга не хотел провести время со своими сослуживцами — веселыми, быть может, слишком шумными, но мгновенно располагающими к себе ребятами. Хант вообще втайне был причислен Марфом к лику святых за бесконечные доброжелательность и открытость: он и инструменты парню подавал, и топливо одалживал, даже брак за него менял. И никогда ничего не просил взамен. Потому отвергать его далеко не первое приглашение работяга не решился, побоявшись обидеть друга.  
  
Только не подумайте, что Марф был из тех парней, которые боятся веселых посиделок, предпочитая коротать вечера за чтением книг. Хотя, что таить, второй вариант Марфу приходился по душе куда больше. Но и в шумных компаниях он чувствовал себя более чем комфортно, отличаясь редкими, но крайне искрометными шуточками. А потому посещение «ПараДизеля» — единственного бара, располагавшегося на большом дирижабле — Марфу показалось заманчивым предложением. Как раз накануне всей бригаде выдали премию за перевыполнение плана, и внезапные деньги жгли карманы, требуя, чтобы их в срочном порядке растратили, и желательно на развлечения. Тогда Марф еще не подозревал, что лучше бы он все-таки отказал Ханту, а по дороге бы домой забрел в книжный магазин и порадовал себя новым томиком из любимой серии книг. Целее бы остались нервы.  
  
Так работяга повстречал Его. Нежданно-негаданно и морально неподготовленно. Сперва долговязый парень с растрепанными, косо остриженными и неровно выкрашенными в болотный цвет волосами показался Марфу даже милым, если не трогательным. Такой внимательный и скромно рассказывающий о себе студент Машиностроительного института, шестой курс, не пьет, но много курит, любит пазлы, рыбу и таинственность, не любит макароны, хруст трескающегося стекла и псевдофилософию. Холост. Живет в студенческом общежитии. Обеспечен.  
  
Естественно, новый знакомый не только говорил о себе, но то и дело задавал вопросы Марфу, а тот, не понимая, что к нему проявляют живой интерес, охотно отвечал на каждый из них. Даром, что пьяный.  
  
— Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?  
  
— Марф. Марф я, прям как этот… как его… Ну как его?! Ну, ты понял.  
  
— Здорово… А лет сколько?  
  
— Двадцать шесть. Исполнилось сорок третьего танта. Ага-ага, я весенний. Знак зодиака — Маховик.  
  
— Работаешь на заводе по производству паровых машин?  
  
— Точно. По форме понял? А ты головастый. Да, собираю двигатели для локомотивов. Не поверишь, но это тонкая работа! Некоторые детали настолько маленькие, что я их устанавливаю с помощью лупы и пинцета.  
  
— Ты удивительный!  
  
— Насмешил старика!  
  
— Нашелся старик, как же. А где ты живешь?..  
  
Вопросы продолжали сыпаться один за другим, а Марфу и в голову не приходило, с чего бы молодому, одетому с иголочки студенту подсаживаться к грязному, разящему потом и перегаром, небритому работяге, угощать его пивом, а затем так тщательно выведывать у него всю подноготную. Марф говорил и говорил, довольный вниманием и бесплатным алкоголем, и не замечал, как его сослуживцы расходятся по домам один за другим в моменты, когда дирижабль опускался на землю, а происходило это каждые двадцать четыре минуты. Когда часы показали пять утра, Марф и сам засобирался домой.  
  
— Если хочешь… — пробормотал себе под нос студент, взирая не на собеседника, а на барную полку перед собой, до отказа забитую дорогим алкоголем, — ты можешь…  
  
— Марф, я в зюзю и птму возвра… возвра… господи, слово-то какое сложное… я говорю, что возвра… иду домой, — прервал тихое предложение студента громкий, хамоватый Хант. — Ты со мной или продолжишь шептаться с новым знакомым? — осведомился он, пьяно лыбясь во все лицо.  
  
— Иду… — кивнул Марф, также ощущая, что подвел организм к пределу его возможностей. — Ну парень… спсиб тебе шт угстил, прям блгдарю дшевн, — выговорил работяга с натугой, после чего зацепился за плечо друга и позволил ему увести себя восвояси.

  


Не стоит и говорить, что на следующий день Марфа мучало такое похмелье — хоть вешайся. Все выходные он провалялся в постели, поминутно бегая в уборную, дабы организм избавился от отравляющей его гадости. Когда же в первый рабочий день Хант, как ни в чем не бывало, заявил, что подобную попойку было бы неплохо повторить, Марф лишь вяло кивнул, мысленно предполагая, что повторного похода в «ПараДизель» может и не пережить.  
  
Толком не отдохнув в выходные, к концу рабочего дня он вымотался настолько, что домой разве что не полз. Точнее, дополз до поезда, который довез Марфа до его станции. И там, к своему бесконечному удивлению, он столкнулся с Ним: с тем самым парнишкой с волосами цвета болота, с железными вставками, украшавшими заостренные уши, облачённым в потертые, драные коричневые джинсы, расшнурованные ботинки, свитер и пальто с капюшоном.  
  
— Привет, — махнул он Марфу рукой.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — хмуро кивнул мужчина, не сразу признав недавнего собеседника.  
  
— Я Вэнс. Помнишь? — скромно поинтересовался студент, и только теперь до работяги дошло, кто тот долговязый парень, что посмел преградить ему дорогу.  
  
— А-а-а… — протянул он, не выказывая особого интереса к данной персоне. — Какая встреча. Удивительно, — произнес он без единой эмоции в голосе или взгляде. — Никогда раньше тебя здесь не видел, хотя станция маленькая, лица обычно одни и те же мелькают. Странно, — проговорил он, готовясь к худшему. Наверняка ЭтотКакЕгоТам намеревался ограбить его или в чем-нибудь обвинить. Одно из двух, третьего варианта развития сюжета Марф не рассматривал.  
  
— Ничего удивительного, — пожал Вэнс плечами, лишь подтверждая опасения работяги. — Сейчас каникулы, а потому я живу у родителей на станции Пронкс, — заявил он, заставив мужчину побледнеть. В Пронксе обитала элита элиты, и связываться с такими высотами Марф не стремился. Перебегать им дорогу — тем более! Но, видимо, он-таки умудрился сделать что-то не так, иначе как объяснить приезд разодетого молокососа на потертую станцию Марфа, что находилась от Пронкса в часе езды.  
  
— А здесь по делам? — работяга не слишком хорошо изображал заинтересованность.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Вэнс со странной полуулыбкой на губах. — Я к тебе.  
— Э-э-э… не понял, — честно признался мужчина, не соображая, с какого перепугу к нему решил наведаться какой-то мальчишка. Пусть и разница в возрасте у них составляла три-четыре года. Но Марф в свои двадцать шесть — небритый, в потасканной заводской форме, со всклокоченными засаленными темно-русыми волосами выглядел на все тридцать. Низкий — ниже Вэнса почти на голову, зато шире в плечах и с более развитой мускулатурой, издалека Марф и вовсе мог сойти за отца парня.  
  
— В гости, — сообщили ему после затянувшегося молчания.  
  
— Ты извини, парень, — не стал Марф ходить вокруг да около, — но у меня отсутствуют условия для приема гостей, и нет сил для твоего развлечения, — прямо сообщил он, не лукавя. Даже выговаривать каждое слово казалось ему делом нелегким. Хотелось поскорее добраться до своей квартирки, забраться в ванную, отмокнуть там, затем наспех соорудить скромный ужин и, наконец, свалиться на постель. Собеседники в столь плотный график никак не вмещались.  
  
— Тогда я пройдусь с тобой до твоего дома. Можно? — с надеждой в голосе спросил студент, окончательно ввергая работягу в пучину недоумения.  
  
— Как хочешь, — пожал тот плечами, направляясь к длинной дороге.  
  
От станции до места его жительства оставалось три остановки пешим ходом. Конечно, можно было проехать это расстояние на автобусе, что проходил каждые десять минут, оставляя за собой белоснежный густой дым. Но Марф предпочитал не тратить лишние деньги на то, что мог преодолеть своими силами.  
  
Кроме того, работяга искренне надеялся, что назойливый знакомый охотнее отстанет от него после пешей прогулки. Он даже был уверен, что сдастся Вэнс через пол-остановки, осознав, что ему затем предстоит возвращаться обратно, причем в полном одиночестве да по не самому благополучному району.  
  
Как же он ошибался. Студент так и плелся за Марфом до победного, поминутно отставая, но затем вновь нагоняя работягу и задавая ему все новые вопросы про то, как прошел его день, чем тот обедал и чем планировал заняться дома. Отвечал Марф куда менее охотно, чем до того в подвыпившем состоянии. Осознав это, Вэнс старался держать себя в руках и не слишком докучать уставшему заводчанину, тем не менее, продолжая следовать за мужчиной, но уже в гнетущем молчании.  
  
— Спасибо, что составил компанию, — поблагодарил Марф, приближаясь к многоэтажному увитому паровыми трубами зданию. — Пока, — бросил он и направился к одному из тридцати подъездов.  
  
— Пожалуйста. И хороших тебе снов! — кивнул студент, развернулся и направился в обратную сторону.  
  
И все бы ничего, но на следующий день после работы он снова ждал Марфа на станции.  
  
— Как дела?  
  
— Нормально, устал.  
  
— На работе все хорошо?  
  
— Да, вполне.  
  
— А чем обедал?  
  
— Макароны и фрикадельки.

  


Сперва Вэнс встречал Марфа после работы пару раз в неделю. Затем каждый день. Позже он начал поджидать работягу у дома еще и по утрам. И их каждодневное общение свелось ко всё возрастающей заинтересованности со стороны Вэнса и нескрываемому раздражению со стороны Марфа.  
  
— Как дела?  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— На работе все хорошо?  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— А чем обедал?  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
Не то чтобы Марфу действительно хотелось грубить студенту. Настойчивое преследование со стороны Вэнса — а это было именно оно — его, конечно, напрягало и раздражало, но не сильно. Мальчишка, скорее, вызывал жалость и определенную озабоченность. Ведь, как-никак, он оставался выходцем из Пронкса, элитой, с которой Марфу по-прежнему не хотелось ссориться. Вот и приходилось терпеть новоявленного сталкера, стиснув зубы и стараясь абстрагироваться от задаваемых Вэнсом однотипных вопросов. Неужели студенту действительно было настолько одиноко, что себе в друзья он выбрал такого как Марф? У работяги в голове это не укладывалось.  
  
Правда, вскоре оказалось, что ни о какой дружбе Вэнс и не думал.

  


— Как дела?  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— На работе все хорошо?  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— А чем обедал?  
  
— Скажи… Тебе совсем нечем заняться? — не выдержав, спросил Марф.  
  
— Есть чем, — мрачно ответил Вэнс.  
  
— Тогда, может, прекратишь преследовать меня?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему? — никак мужчина не мог понять причины.  
  
— Потому что… — Вэнс замолчал.  
  
— Потому что Что?  
  
— Не могу без тебя… — проговорил он тихо-тихо, а потому Марф решил, что ему показалось.  
  
— Что, прости? — сдержанно переспросил он.  
  
— Не могу без тебя, — громче и куда более смело произнес Вэнс, подняв карие глаза на работягу и буравя его взглядом.  
  
Сказать, что подобный поворот событий удивил Марфа, — ничего не сказать. Тяжелая сумка, с которой мужчина обычно ходил на работу, выскользнула из его рук и с глухим стуком упала на землю. Марф с надеждой оглянулся назад, рассчитывая увидеть у себя за спиной жгучую брюнетку, которой и предназначалось столь чувственное признание, но ни жгучей брюнетки, ни просто брюнетки, ни даже живого человека на опустевшей под вечер дороге не обнаружилось.  
  
— Ты… — выдохнул Марф глухо. — Ты вообще нормальный? Я ж мужик? — в голосе его послышались нотки необъяснимого отчаянья.  
  
— Я заметил, — кивнул Вэнс.  
  
— А я что-то сомневаюсь, — нахмурился Марф. — Я мужик, — на всякий случай повторил он. — То есть, у меня волосатые подмышки, — мужчина задрал рукав, чтобы не быть голословным, и продемонстрировал жесткие волосы, — вонючие носки, — это Марф демонстрировать не решился, — и, что самое главное, у меня член. Знаешь, эта такая штука…  
  
— Я знаю, что такое член, — сдержанно обронил Вэнс. — У меня он тоже есть.  
  
— Отлично! — похлопал Марф парня по плечу. — Тогда двигаемся дальше. Быть может, ты не знаешь, но член надо вставлять в…  
  
— Я прекрасно осведомлен о том, как этим органом пользуется большинство мужчин, — холоднее прежнего ответил студент.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Вот все и разрешилось, — вздохнул Марф с облегчением. — Вэнс, найди себе женщину, — посоветовал он и с чувством выполненного долга зашагал в сторону дома.  
  
— Не могу, — упорствовал студент. — Не могу, слышишь! — внезапно повысил он голос. — Я бы и сам рад! Сам бы хотел! Сам бы… но… Это ты во всем виноват! — внезапно выдал он, заставив работягу остановиться.  
  
— Вэнс, ты парень странный. Но я даже подумать не мог, что такой больной, — повертел Марф пальцем у виска.  
  
— А ты… А ты! — парень обиженно поджал губы, но так ничего и не сказал. Заводчанин лишь вздохнул и продолжил путь к дому.  
  
Немного погодя Вэнс поплелся за ним. Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

  


Следующие три дня парень так же встречал Марфа на станции и продолжал изображать из себя молчаливую тень. Лишь на четвертый день после преодоления первой из трех остановок он открыл рот:  
  
— Я тебе противен? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Нет. Ты мне никак, — честно ответил работяга.  
  
— Еще хуже… Знаешь, я ведь всё для тебя сделаю. Ты же понимаешь это?  
  
— Всё? — с сомнением переспросил Марф.  
  
— Всё-всё, — кивнул Вэнс.  
  
— Тогда прекрати преследовать меня.  
  
— Не могу, — тут же покачал парень головой. — Что угодно, только не это. Лучше сразу прикажи мне умереть!  
  
— Точно больной, — лишь отмахнулся Марф.

  


Мокрая осень сменилась холодной зимой, а ту с большим опозданием разогрела несущая надежды весна.  
  
Вэнс продолжал каждое утро провожать Марфа на работу и встречать с нее. Работяга по-прежнему отвечал на его вопросы односложно, а предложения студента сходить куда-нибудь отметал — и так видел его слишком часто. Но, к ужасу мужчины, он далеко не сразу понял, что, несмотря на его холодность и враждебность по отношению к преследователю, он, тем не менее, привыкает к Вэнсу. Привыкает к щенячьему восторгу, что читается во взгляде студента каждый раз, когда он видит Марфа. Привыкает к дурацким идентичным вопросам. Привыкает к мерному дыханию за спиной, когда они идут эти треклятые три остановки. И как бы Марфу ни хотелось признавать это, Вэнс стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Именно потому, когда Хант предложил посетить «ПараДизель», первая мысль, которая пришла в голову работяги, была о студенте и том, что как бы сталкеру не пришлось ждать Марфа слишком долго.  
  
«Ты сдурел?!» — за столь долгий период мужчина впервые осознал, насколько увяз. И его это не на шутку перепугало, а потому Марф не только поспешно принял приглашение Ханта, но еще и запланировал подыскать себе даму сердца хотя бы на одну ночку.

  


Настроиться настроился, а сидя в баре и проглатывая одну порцию рома за другой, Марф ловил себя на том, что ему мало того что не хочется знакомиться с многочисленными претендентками на будущую совместную жизнь (куда там!), но любые мысли рано или поздно сводятся к настырному Вэнсу.  
  
«Сегодня прохладно. Он там не замёрзнет? — мелькало у работяги в голове. — А что, если он решит, будто со мной что-то произошло? Не хотелось бы, чтобы он слишком беспокоился…» — продолжал он себя мучить, пока, наконец, не отчаялся.  
  
Сообщив Ханту, что ему срочно надо домой, Марф в нетерпении дождался, когда дирижабль произведет очередную посадку, соскочил с корабля раньше, чем тот коснулся земли, и припустил к станции, чтобы успеть на последний поезд.  
  
Оказавшись в вагоне в гордом одиночестве, следующие сорок минут пути Марф нещадно давил на себя морально, коря себя то за беспокойство за сталкера, то за невозможность предупредить Вэнса. Давно уже следовало взять у него телефон!  
  
«Что за бред?! Какой еще телефон?! И не ждет он тебя. Давно уже ушел домой и нежится в королевских апартаментах!» — то и дело подбадривал себя Марф, в глубине души не веря ни единому собственному слову.  
  
Вэнс однозначно ждал его. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
Выйдя на станцию, Марф в этом лишь убедился: на пустой площадке обнаружилась одна-единственная ежащаяся от холода фигура.  
  
— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — выдохнул работяга с явным облегчением. Вэнс поднял на мужчину сонные глаза и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, — выдавил он сипло.  
  
— Идиот, почему ты не поехал домой?! — буквально набросился на него мужчина.  
  
— Но я хотел увидеть тебя, — возразил Вэнс.  
  
— А если бы я приехал через неделю?!  
  
— Значит, я бы ждал неделю, — выдохнул студент на полном серьезе.  
  
— Хорошо, — сдался Марф, — ты меня дождался, а теперь езжай домой. Выглядишь плохо.  
  
— Нет, я провожу тебя до дома, — настаивал Вэнс, поднимаясь с холодного пола и почти тут же теряя равновесие. Он бы так и растянулся на пыльном асфальте, если бы в последнюю минуту работяга не подхватил его под руку.  
  
— Ты заболел. Идиот. Иди домой.  
  
— Ты кое о чем забыл, — вяло пробормотал Вэнс.  
  
— О чем же? — раздраженно бросил Марф.  
  
— Последний поезд только что уехал, — глухо ответил студент, кивая в сторону удаляющегося локомотива. Работяга в ответ застонал от бессилия. И что ему теперь делать с этим нерадивым полудурком с болотными волосами? Не оставлять же его на улице на всю ночь, когда на нем и так лица нет!  
  
— Хорошо, пойдем ко мне, — принял Марф нелегкое решение. Вэнс лишь украдкой кивнул, явно чувствуя себя не настолько хорошо, чтобы радоваться посещению скромной обители своего объекта воздыхания.  
  
После полного рабочего дня, бара и с Вэнсом, ощутимо опирающимся на плечо, три остановки показались Марфу бесконечными. Работяга так запыхался, что готов был упасть посреди дороги, свернуться калачиком и заснуть. Но если он, проведя ночь в подобных условиях, пострадал бы едва ли, то на счет Вэнса приходилось сомневаться. Так что пришлось Марфу героически тащить сталкера в свою квартирку.  
  
Где это видано, чтобы объект преследования сам приводил в дом преследователя? Вы скажете, что он свихнулся, и Марф не решился бы с вами спорить.  
  
Открыв дверь, он протащил Вэнса в маленькую комнату, буквально бросил его на старый диван, после чего закрыл дверь и тут же обессиленно сполз на пол.  
  
— Чай будешь? — вяло поинтересовался Марф.  
  
Вэнс в ответ отрицательно покачал головой, поглощённый разглядыванием комнатушки.  
  
— Что такое? — нахмурился работяга.  
  
— Впервые вижу ее изнутри.  
  
— Ее?  
  
— Комнату.  
  
— А ты что, смотрел на нее с улицы?  
  
— Постоянно, — вздохнул Вэнс.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты осознаешь, как жутко это звучит? — невесело усмехнулся Марф.  
  
— Осознаю, — как ни странно, согласился парень, — вот только ничего не могу с собой поделать. Там, в «ПараДизеле», когда я впервые увидел тебя, меня будто током дернуло. Ты ведь обычный работяга, в тебе нет ничего особенного, и все же…  
  
— Ну, спасибо, — хмыкнул Марф, мысленно соглашаясь с Вэнсом. В нем действительно не было ничего особенного, оттого Марф и не понимал причин, по которым бы студент мог проникнуться к нему столь сильными чувствами.  
  
— И все-таки что-то меня в тебе привлекло. Я ведь, знаешь, всегда интересовался только девушками. Но ни к одной из них никогда не испытывал столь сильных чувств, какие испытал к тебе в день нашей встречи. Я сам не понял, как уже бросился угощать тебя. Мне еще тогда подумалось, что после общения с тобой мой интерес может угаснуть, а получилось ровно наоборот. Ты говорил, а я влюблялся. В твои слова, в твою улыбку.  
  
— В мои небритые подмышки, — с готовностью поддакнул Марф, нервно ухмыляясь.  
  
— И в них тоже, да, — одарил его ответной улыбкой Вэнс. — А когда ты ушел со своим другом, я ужасно взревновал и решил, что во что бы то ни стало разыщу тебя и не отпущу так просто.  
  
— Это, конечно, все прекрасно, — вздохнул работяга, — вот только нельзя кого-то заставить тебя полюбить. Понимаешь? Нельзя и все тут. Так что ты должен прекратить преследовать меня.  
  
— Почему? Я тебе неприятен? — встрепенулся Вэнс.  
  
— Нет, не то чтобы, просто…  
  
— Не заставляй меня делать это. Я не выживу без тебя, — внезапно произнес студент с плаксивыми нотками в голосе.  
  
— Если ты начнешь реветь, я выброшу тебя вон, — пригрозил Марф, и Вэнс, зажмурившись, попробовал взять себя в руки.  
  
— Прости, я просто… — пробормотал он. — Я не представляю без тебя своего будущего.  
  
— По сути, я незнакомый тебе человек, — осторожно проговорил работяга.  
  
— Но ты Мой человек, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. Можешь считать это моим инстинктом. Я хочу быть с тобой, говорить с тобой, я не знаю… готовить тебе, хотя я отвратительно готовлю, убирать твою квартиру, хочешь, я буду тебе стирать?!  
  
— Ты бредишь, — устало потер глаза Марф, про себя отметив, что был бы не прочь обзавестись кем-нибудь, кто стирал бы ворох его рабочей одежды. — У тебя температура, и ты не понимаешь, что говоришь. Пойду поищу лекарства, — с этими словами мужчина таки заставил себя подняться с пола и пройти на кухню.  
  
В маленькой аптечке нашлись лекарства от головной боли, диареи и желудочных колик. Зато в холодильнике Марф отрыл старую банку с медом. Тоже неплохой вариант. Вскипятив воды, мужчина положил в большую кружку несколько ложек меда и залил его сверху заваркой и теплой водой.  
  
Вэнс встретил рабочего с уже привычным щенячьим восторгом во взгляде.  
  
— Прекрати так на меня смотреть, — нахмурился Марф.  
  
— Как «так»? — искренне удивился студент.  
  
— Так… не знаю… Так пристально, — попробовал рабочий по-человечески сформулировать свои мысли.  
  
— Скажи, а тебя раньше кто-нибудь любил? — вопрос, заставший Марфа врасплох, да еще и заставивший задуматься.  
  
А действительно. Если исключить родителей, любил ли его кто-нибудь?  
  
— Потому что мне кажется, что нет. Слишком это для тебя непривычно. Ты попросту боишься моих чувств, — продолжал рассуждать Вэнс, потихоньку отпивая чая с медом и почему-то неимоверно раздражая мужчину. — Так что?  
  
— Если ты не хочешь всю ночь провести на улице, заткнись и молча пей чай, — выдохнул Марф, сам не понимая, почему так злится.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. И сделаю для тебя практически все, что ты захочешь, — выговорил в ответ студент, продолжая наблюдать за работягой.  
  
— Ключевое слово «практически», — фыркнул мужчина.  
  
— Да, единственное, чего я сделать не смогу, это отстать от тебя, но кроме этого… Всё что угодно, — заверил его Вэнс.  
  
И тут в голову Марфа пришла нехорошая мысль. Нет, на самом деле он не рассчитывал на то, что Вэнс выполнит его просьбу, наоборот, надеялся, что студент наконец осознает, что допустил ошибку, и убежит из квартиры работяги с воплями ужаса.  
  
— Тогда раздевайся, — хмуро проговорил Марф, стаскивая с себя грязную футболку и ощущая разящий от его тела запах пота. — Продемонстрируй мне, как ты меня любишь.  
  
Вэнс встрепенулся, но кричать от страха и убегать из комнаты не торопился. Он осторожно поставил кружку с горячим чаем на прикроватную тумбочку, после чего медленно поднялся с дивана и начал раздеваться. Вот на это Марф никак не рассчитывал.  
  
Пальто студент аккуратно разместил на спинке стула, свитер сложил и положил на подлокотник дивана. То же самое сделал с джинсами и футболкой. Даже носки парень свернул в шарик и засунул под джинсы. Теперь Вэнс стоял перед работягой в одних боксерах, украдкой посматривая на Марфа и явно ожидая дальнейших руководств к действиям. Худой и с лишь едва просматриваемым рельефом пресса и мышц на руках и ногах, он выглядел до ужаса нелепо. Самое дорогое же место студент предпочел прикрыть ладонями.  
  
— Могу я одеться? — через пару секунд нервно попросил он, осознав, что Марф был несерьезен.  
  
— Нет, не можешь, — раздражение мужчины лишь возросло. — Руки убери.  
  
— Я… я не могу.  
  
— Мы оба парни, я прекрасно знаю, что там. К тому же, ты в трусах.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — с нотками отчаянья выдохнул Вэнс.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— У меня встал, — внезапно заявил он, почему-то вызывая именно в Марфе желание с криками убежать из квартиры.  
  
— Чт?.. — подавился он воздухом.  
  
— А чего ты ожидал? Я люблю тебя. И ты просишь меня раздеться. Я еще штаны не снял, а уже успел нафантазировать все, что только можно. И возбудился. Это естественно, — пробормотал студент себе под нос.  
  
— Трусы снимай.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты же сказал, что сделаешь Всё, — напомнил Марф.  
  
Вэнс, заскулив, таки отбросил последнюю вещь, кое-как скрывавшую его наготу, продемонстрировав вызванный работягой стояк.  
  
— А теперь садись на пол… и дрочи, — продолжил Марф с каменным лицом.  
  
— Зачем… зачем ты так меня мучаешь? — простонал Вэнс, все же опускаясь на пол, но не прикасаясь к себе.  
  
— А, так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? — хмыкнул Марф, подходя к студенту и носком ботинка касаясь его члена. Осторожно. Причинять боль работяга своему гостю не собирался. Студент же в ответ на это закусил губу и… кончил.  
  
С минуту Марф недоуменно смотрел то на испачканный в сперме ботинок, то на неопадающий член Вэнса.  
  
— Марф, пожалуйста… не надо больше, — но работяга не слышал студента, он продолжал смотреть на капли спермы и на член, то и дело кидая взгляд на Вэнса с его всклокоченными волосами. С карими глазами, в которых читалась смесь желания и обиды. С выразительными ключицами и светлой кожей.  
  
Далеко не сразу до Марфа дошло, что он возбудился.  
  
— Удовлетвори меня, — выдохнул он, не до конца соображая, что вообще говорит. Кажется, и Вэнс сперва не понял, насколько на этот раз Марф серьезен.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты сказал, что сделаешь все, что я попрошу, — настаивал мужчина, размещаясь на диване и кивая на топорщащуюся ширинку.  
  
— П…правда можно? — запинаясь, пробормотал студент.  
  
Тот кивнул, и Вэнс, глубоко вздохнув, подполз к работяге, осторожно расстегнул его ширинку, оттянул резинку трусов и только теперь окончательно убедился, что Марф не шутит.  
  
— И я могу… полизать его? — сглотнул он. Работяга лишь бровью повел. Таких вопросов ему еще никогда не задавали.  
  
«Ну, давай, попробуй. Посмотрим, на что ты способен ради твоей так называемой любви…»  
  
Вэнс взял в рот не сразу.  
  
Пару минут он рассматривал стояк Марфа, будто не зная, с какой стороны подступиться. Его горячее дыхание слегка щекотало и даже дразнило, но работяга продолжал изображать саму невозмутимость, лишь мысленно подталкивая студента к более ощутимым действиям. Комната тем временем наполнилась запахом спермы и смазки. Стало невыносимо душно, и Марфу захотелось открыть окно, чтобы впустить внутрь хотя бы глоток свежего воздуха, но он не то что пошевелиться — не мог выдавить из себя и слова, как завороженный наблюдая за губами Вэнса, что находились от его члена в такой соблазнительной близости.  
  
Наконец, Вэнс решился и кончиком языка осторожно слизнул с головки вязкую каплю, причмокнул, пробуя ее на вкус. Оставшись вполне удовлетворенным, студент предпринял вторую, куда более смелую попытку, проведя языком от основания и до головки члена, а затем возвратившись обратно. Это оказалось очень приятно. И даже не столько Марфу, сколько Вэнсу.  
  
Парень быстро втянулся, уже через пару минут не только облизывая, но и обсасывая член работяги, прежде чем губы студента, податливые, но плотно сомкнувшиеся на плоти, не вобрали в себя член до самого основания. Марф зажмурился от приятных ощущений.  
  
Конечно, минет ему делали и до этого, но еще никто и никогда так для него не Старался. С таким усердием Марф сталкивался впервые. Вэнс же действительно из кожи вон лез, только бы удовлетворить Марфа, проводя языком по вздувшимся венам, слегка прикусывая крайнюю плоть и осторожно массируя пальцами мошонку работяги. Пару раз парень не рассчитывал своих возможностей и давился, но тут же исправлял положение. И все же, как бы он ни старался, Вэнса подводило отсутствие опыта. Или виной всему оставался Марф? Но как бы студент ни усердствовал, довести работягу до кульминации у него никак не получалось. Сначала это злило Вэнса, а затем начало раздражать и заждавшегося Марфа. В конце концов, мужчина ухватил студента за болотную челку и силком отстранил от себя.  
  
— Давай-ка поднимайся с колен, — притянул мужчина студента к себе.  
  
— Марф, я… Я не уверен, — занервничал парень.  
  
— Тогда уходи, — нахмурился работяга.  
  
— Не-е-ет, не прогоняй меня! — почти взмолился Вэнс, тут же садясь к Марфу на колени и обнимая его за шею. — Так много людей, найдя свои вторые половинки, отказываются от них из-за предубеждений, половой принадлежности, расы или разницы социальных классов. А затем всю жизнь остаются несчастными. Счастливы их родители, довольны друзья, в них не тыкают пальцем прохожие. Но только толку-то от всего от этого, когда ты несчастен? Когда ты правильный для других и сломанный для себя самого? Марф, ты ведь даже не представляешь, как много для меня значишь! Все мои мысли… вся моя жизнь вертится только вокруг тебя! — прошептал он, утыкаясь носом в шею работяги.  
  
— Это все, конечно, замечательно, — смущенно пробормотал Марф, — вот только я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью.  
  
— Пока не можешь, — не согласился Вэнс. — Здесь положись на меня. Уж я-то добьюсь от тебя ответных чувств, — уверенно заявил он.  
  
— Для начала добейся того, чтобы я кончил, — хмыкнул Марф, кивая на стояк. — А потом уже поговорим о чувствах.  
  
Вэнс воззрился на член работяги, будто что-то прикидывая в уме.  
  
— Конечно, можно попробовать, хотя я смутно представляю, как…  
  
— В процессе разберемся, — пообещал мужчина, заставляя Вэнса приподняться на коленях, а затем приставляя к его заднему проходу толстую головку влажного от смазки члена. — Попробуй сесть на него. Только не спеши.  
  
Вэнс кивнул, сделал глубокий вдох, расслабился, насколько ему позволило его положение, и осторожно присел на стояк. После долгих пыхтений и скулежа головка оказалась внутри него, но и только. Терпение Марфа к этому времени достигло апогея. Не выдержав, мужчина положил ладони на бедра Вэнса и, прежде чем тот успел сказать хоть слово против, одним достаточно грубым движением усадил студента на себя, проникнув глубоко внутрь.  
  
— Нх… больно, — выдохнул Вэнс, дрожа всем телом, но не выпуская Марфа из цепких объятий.  
  
— Значит, придется потерпеть, — пожал тот плечами, про себя отмечая, насколько яркими стали ощущения внизу живота. Всего пара движений — и работяга наверняка достиг бы пика наслаждения. Вот только Вэнс то и дело всхлипывал да ерзал, не давая сделать ни единого нормального толчка.  
  
— Мне больно, прекрати! — завыл студент, когда Марф попробовал приподнять его.  
  
— Хватит ныть как девчонка, — фыркнул рабочий в ответ, одним рывком укладывая парня на диван и наваливаясь на него сверху.  
  
— М…марф, — выдохнул парень, потянувшись было к мужчине, тогда как тот, привстав на колени, начал грубо вбиваться в неподатливое тело.  
  
Сперва Вэнс кричал и просил прекратить, то и дело цепляясь за шею Марфа или упираясь ему руками в живот, тем самым стараясь отстранить его от себя. Затем сдался. Смирился с тем, что с сильным работягой ему не справиться, и просто тихо поскуливал под объектом вожделения, больше не предпринимая попыток к сопротивлениям.  
  
Марф так и не смог кончить. Уже под утро он оставил несчастного парня в покое. Тот, неловко и неуклюже хромая на обе ноги, оделся и поковылял на, как он сказал, первый поезд, хотя таковой ожидался не ранее чем через час.  
  
— Что же ты наделал… — вздохнул Марф, наблюдая, как худая высокая фигура медленно бредет в сторону станции. — Зато он наконец-то от меня отстанет.

  


И действительно, целую неделю Марф возвращался домой в гордом одиночестве. И за это время он успел осознать, насколько скучает по докучливому юноше, и даже вознамерился отыскать его. Вот только студент отыскался без чьей-либо помощи. В первый рабочий день следующей недели Вэнс как ни в чем не бывало ожидал Марфа на станции.  
  
— Как твои дела? — поинтересовался он добродушно.  
  
— Не твое дело, — привычно кинул Марф.  
  
— Что на работе?  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— Чем сегодня обедал?  
  
— Не твое дело.  
  
— Давай уже встречайся со мной!  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Я могу остаться на ночь?  
  
— А тебе хочется?  
  
— Хочется.  
  
— Вдруг я снова сделаю тебе больно?  
  
— Ты сделаешь мне больно лишь в случае, если меня оттолкнешь.  
  
— …Оставайся.


End file.
